regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 1 Episode 1
INTRODUCTION Embershore, in the Spice Islands. A bristling hub of trade and agriculture, despite residing in the shadow of the two mountains Gol and Valsuvius. At least, it was until the massive storm set in, setting off the dormant volcano Valusuvius in the process. Fortunately the lava flow avoided the village of Valuton, but the storm's effects cannot be ignored, having wiped out most of the population and vessels. CHARACTERS #Bruno "Bongo": A human bard known for playing the bongos (How else would you get a nickname like "Bongo"?) down on the docks, a 'man of many talents'. Familiar with Albert and Algrund due to their uniqueness. 6' tall, carrying a lot of belongings with him. Bearded with a moustache, brownish-blackish hair. #Algrund Strongaxe: A dwarf native of Embershore. Raised to be a lumberjack, until injury (in the form of a leg-crushing tree) put an end to that career. With a noticeable hobble, Algrund took to worship, learning the clerical arts. 3'7", 160lbs, 175 years old (appears approx. 32). Keeps himself in the style of humans, meaning he keeps his hair and beard in decent condition. #"Dark" Albert (Albert the Elf), a dark elf ostracised from his community, leading to a dislike for elven kind. One-eyed (right), 'old and grumpy'. Long black hair, black eyes. 6' tall. Appears about 40 years old, by human standards (actually 328). Always wearing a hood or hat to hide the points of his ears. #Maribel Tyre: A half-minotaur woman. Originally a servant girl, she evolved into being a bodyguard as her natural strength grew. Beheaded her employer in response to seeing him beating one of her friends. New to the island and the group. 7'1" 350 lbs, large horns, occasional fur patches, hooved legs with reversed knees. Wearing 'functional' armor (EL: Read: Unadorned, actual combat-use rather than display.) Recap AND THEN THE MORNING COMES (Day 1: 1509-04-05) Embershore, the day after: The village is a disaster zone; ⅔ of the population dead, docks wrecked and ships sunk, several buildings destroyed entirely. Bruno "Bongo" approaches the mayor, Donabella Trumpete, suggesting that he take Algrund and Dark Albert to search out the village's goats, which are suspected to be kidnapped by the Kobolds on the island. The mayor agrees, with two additions to Bongo's party: Maribel Tyre, the minotauress that arrived on the island not too long ago, for safety, and Moe Sheppard, who actually knows how to herd and tend the goats and get them back to village. The mayor urges haste, in order to catch the Kobolds before they take to their hiding places. Moe reports that there were 50 goats taken, and estimates that 30 will be needed to keep the village going through the winter. He describes Kobolds to Maribel, who seems to be unaware of them. After a brief discussion about tracking goats, Bongo passes off a length of rope to Maribel to carry. (EL: It's also mentioned that all four characters are carrying rope. Not a bad thing, IMO.) After a short while, the group comes across the scent of smoke on the wind, and light flickering ahead of some bushes, along with the noises of an animal. When they round the bush, they spot a group of kobolds preparing to roast a goat they've got tied up. Combat: First Blood by Matthew Burger ]] A brief skirmish with the party of Kobolds, Maribel lopping Kobold heads off like she's mowing weeds. Once the minotauress evens up the numbers, the remaining Kobolds turn to run, a couple more flopping dead on the way. In all, only two of the eight manage to escape, leaving the goat behind. EYES IN THE DARK Moe frees the goat, assuring that it appears to be in good health, apart from the distress of nearly being shish kabob. Bongo loots the bodies, finding 6 dead lizards, some rosemary, and pretty rocks, and then hurries to catch up to Maribel, who is already moving on. Eventually the group, following the Kobold tracks, comes across a cave that has a lot of Kobold and Goat traffic. Bruno (EL: who rolls the first Natural 20 of the campaign, as well as the first Natural 1...) spots fours Kobolds sitting in a tree just outside the cave, whispering to each other and pointing at the party approaching. When Bruno and Albert try to draw their bows surreptitiously, the Kobolds panic, dropping out of the tree and scampering for the cave to raise the alarm. Albert picks one off while they run. Scores are noted at this point: Albert: 6 Algrund: 13 Bruno: 9 Maribel: 10 Bruno advises attack, and Maribel charges immediately, letting the group run to catch up. Maribel confronts the horde of Kobolds hiding in the dark, and demands the return of the goats, under threat of lethal spanking (EL: Don't ask.). The Kobolds back off into the darkness. Both Bongo and Maribel light torches, identifying traps and the signs of a well lived in underdweller cave. When Maribel draws her longsword, the Kobolds suddenly charge. Combat: Attack of the Candle Brigade The Kobolds attempt to drag Maribel down with sheer numbers, taking a fair bit of time to do so. Once she's on the ground, another small group of Kobolds advances with spears. Bruno stabbing away, combined with Albert's arrows flying, thins the herd enough to cause the remaining Kobolds to scatter and flee into the forest. Maribel manages to secure one of the creatures, and inquires if any of the party speak Kobold. None do, so Bruno slits the captive's throat. Albert shoves one of the spears throat the dead Kobold's chin, and plants it as a totem outside the cave entrance. Moe eventually shows up, having been… hiding behind a rock somewhere, presumably. Maribel starts looting the cave and looking around. She soon comes upon the herd of goats, all accounted for. The cave, or more properly, the mine, continues further into the mountain beyond that point, but Kobolds don't seem to have gone very deep into the mine. Maribel finds a pit about 15' deep, with a ladder leading down into it. The group decides to send Algrund down first. Insert dwarf joke here. Clearly the area was designated for mining. Most of the equipment is ruined, though there is one pickaxe that seems fully intact. There's an altar, as well as a crude cave painting of a monstrous creature. Albert seems intrigued, and joins Algrund. Algrund tries a prayer at the altar, but finds no response - not even the normal response that would come from such prayer. Albert loots the Steel Pickaxe from the area before they leave. Back out in the sun, the group notes that the pickaxe was crafted by the village's blacksmith. Maribel begins to lead the way back towards village. The group noting a shipwreck on the beach. They debate going to investigate, but Moe points out that herding the goats back to village is what they should be doing. Eventually Bruno agrees, deciding to come back and check out the beached catamaran another time. The group arrives back in Valuton, which is recovering from the disaster. The village seems pleased for the goats' return. Mayor Trumpete congratulates the group on their strong success, and suggests that the party rest for the evening. Albert takes the pickaxe over to the blacksmith, Basil, but he can't identify the pick specifically. He apparently knows how to craft steel from iron, a potentially helpful skill. The party decides to rest for the evening, and take off for the catamaran in the morning. The group earns 730 XP each for "They've Got Your Goats", the full amount possible. Algrund casts Cure Light Wounds on himself and Bruno, removing the only wounds the group suffered. RETREAT OR RETREAT? (Day 2: 1509-04-06) The next morning, the group awakens and gathers themselves up. Bruno points out to Mayor Trumpete the pickaxe that Albert is carrying. He's rather reluctant to let it go, but Bruno agrees to -lend- it to the village for the time being. Packing up, they head off towards the beached ship. As they move through the forest, they hear hoots and hollers of what may be baboons. The primates bound across the group's path, while Albert and Maribel both hide in shadows, the former most likely more successful at it than the latter. With the distraction passed, the group moves on down to the beach where the catamaran lies. Beneath it is a large red stone, about 4 feet across. Beneath the bluff that they arrive on, they note Kobold prints. As they approach the stone, it begins to shift, shake, and then rise. A monstrously large crab rises from the sand, snapping it's pincers as it approaches the group. Combat: Down By The Sea Combat begins a bit… unorthodoxly, as Algrund steps forward and slams his axe against the crab's shell, Bruno looses an arrow… catching Algrund square in the back, and dropping him instantly. (EL: Those 1's…) This prompts the group into full retreat, Maribel dragging the dwarf through the sand. Albert fortunately is apparently quite good at binding wounds, managing to seal off the blood from any further losses. (EL: And a Natural 20 from Gen to counter Trump's Natural 1.) The group retreats to the village to recover and plan how to tackle the crabman. that's where we end. On behalf of the crew and the Scurvy Dogs, welcome to Misscliks D&D: Seaborn! * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editorial notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes